


he returned

by atramento



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Ambiguity, Blood, Dark Magic, Gen, Horror, I can adjust and add or take tags later, Minor Character Death, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atramento/pseuds/atramento
Summary: Green reads some 'folklore' that just might be more than he originally bargained for while waiting for Red to appear.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Red
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	he returned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mossy_Bench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossy_Bench/gifts).



“What’s taking him so long?!” Green hissed to himself as he sat in the library. Red had rarely been punctual in his life-- but this was _beyond_ ridiculous. How was any work supposed to be done if one half of their duo was still out and about? 

A heavy sigh loosed from his lips before Green sloughed his pack off from his shoulder and stood to fetch a book. Might as well read, since Red had not bothered to show yet. 

The book he chose to slip out of the rows intrigued him. It did not have a title on the spine nor any words on the front or back. _Mysterious_... Green snorted softly at his own thoughts, leafing through the pages lightly. A folklore book, perhaps? Those older ‘informative’ books were often plain to lower printing costs; however Green could not ignore the thin if faded gold lining around close to the edges of the book. 

A quite curious book indeed... As Green opened it, the book cracked with age and released a distinct aroma of aged paper. “Augh... they left this on the shelf?” The up and coming professor mumbled, taking a seat regardless. 

He flipped through the book with leisure, only passing glances over the first paragraphs if not merely the introductory title at the top of each story. 

Keen hazel eyes finally stopped upon a tale marked _'He Returned_ ’. Oddly appropriate, given how Green felt he was stuck waiting for Red to appear. His eyelids drooped as he began to read the tale. 

_Autumn had begun to curl and cross over Castelia when word of his footsteps graced the city’s ever active pavement-- and my ears. I could not linger on doubts too long and thus miss my chance. It had been quite the length of time since I had last seen him, after all._

_He was wearing ostensibly the same sort of clothes as when he was a child; it is strange how he seemed to have stepped right out of my memories._

Green chuckled to himself as he leaned back momentarily. Such a description might have been able to fit his and Red’s own relationship when they were at the height of rivalry. Red had returned to all of them relatively unchanged by time; Green himself chasing any active trail or trace his rival left behind beforehand, until it had almost gone completely cold at Mt. Silver-- all temperature jokes aside.

_The lines now weathered into his face did little to dissuade my absolute joy at being reunited with my old friend. Why should I hold his newfound age against him? He had never done so toward me. Little old me with my frayed hair and ragged clothes, no. It had not been my appearance that had caused him to put me aside as a part of his past._

_It had been_ **_her._ **

The violent manner in which ‘her’ was written made Green wonder, with a faint tinge of concern, if this had been written by perhaps a spurned lover of someone. Whether or not it was though; something was off about this particular tale. 

_I decided my welcome, regardless of any past offenses, should be near-perfect for him! I would be the peak of maturity. I’d invite him to a party-- a small one, not too fancy._

_He rather disliked fits of fancy as concerned to one’s place in the world. Imagination, however, had always been a boon of his. I did so love watching him create worlds. Especially so when they involved me; star role or not. With more than a small amount of glee, I came to the conclusion that thus I must be imaginative as well for this party!_

_Guests were going to be hardly any trouble. This was no grand gala... just a little welcoming home. A nostalgia trip for the two of us as it were._

A childhood friend perhaps? That was the current mystery of the story for Green; searching for the narrator’s role. Still, he could not deny the slight chill overtaking him despite his coat still being zipped up and snug. Red was still not present either, so Green decided he’d read on to solve this mystery. 

Green’s eyes traced the pages casually, drooping as he got comfortable and warm within his seat. He might have fallen asleep if not for the sudden flickering of the light above him, an acrid and molded taste invading his senses. “H-huh?!” Green forced back nausea and sat up, looking around. 

Finally he came back to the book in his hands. It felt brittle now, more aged. And were the words written in slightly thinner text? Green’s eyes narrowed. 

Did the words seem different? Or was that his own imagination? 

_His mother was the adjuvant of his journey. She had to pay for what she had rendered unto me, naturally._

_It was simple enough. I only had to wait until she, unattended, was in her kitchen baking-- making treats for the local schoolchildren! Yet, she had sent away my child. My playmate!_

_Just as easily as she had sent away my friend, claws tore into her flesh and I--_

Green coughed, feeling a new wave of illness overcome his sensibilities from a sudden draft of the returning stench. His eyes watered as well but somehow he remained focused upon the page.

_\--and I pulled her apart by the seams. She didn’t even need to scream or utter a shuddering whisper. Her stuffing, red and congealed, spilt out onto the floor._

_Red..._ _His favorite color and mine as well._

Now Green was truly alarmed. He blinked, rereading the last sentence over and over. The secondary character’s mother being the one to encourage the narrator’s friend, sending him away? The narrator and his friend’s favorite color being red?

This was a little too close for his comfort and Green was having the simultaneously vague yet distinct feeling that this story had somehow inserted itself in between the other stories _just_ for his sake. 

With the light flickering violently again, Green was about to close the book and toss it when he felt a hand clamp heavy onto his shoulder. “AHHHHH!” Green jumped, the book jolting from his hand, smacking against the corner of the table, and hitting onto the floor. 

“Green...” Came the soothing voice from behind him, along with the shushing hiss of the librarian. “I had no idea I’d startle you like that. I apologize.” 

"Red?" Green looked up, blinking and brows furrowed. Craning his head, he saw the familiar stoical expression and the cap that shaded it. Just in case though, Green let his gaze wander over his rival's dark hair and now broad chest. A smile traced onto his lips finally. "Took you long enough."   


Red's return smile was nearly imperceptible save to Green, the only person in this library it was intended for. "What were you reading?" 

The former champion leaned back into his seat. "This horror story. It was actually pretty--" His eyes searched the floor where he could have sworn the book landed-- but the tome was nowhere to be seen. Green felt a chill down his sides. 

“....Scary.” Green finished lamely, standing with his backpack slung back onto his shoulder promptly. “You know what?” He shrugged. “I wasn’t that into it. Let’s go, eh Red?” 

Red nodded. “Of course. I took a little extra time because I thought I spotted an injured Pokemon along the way.” He walked over and held the library door open for Green. 

“An injured Pokemon? That’s not good. Did you catch it to bring it to Gramps?” Green stepped out, sniffing against the sudden and bracing cold. 

Red shook his head. “Afraid not. I did get a good look at the critter though. I’ll be sure to come back later after our other research is finished.”

“Oh yeah?” 

Green’s grin dropped at Red’s words. “Yes. It was a lone Banette, crawling around and looking wounded. Might’ve been in a fight or two, needing help now.” 

“Red...” Green felt his bottom lip and hands quivering. 

“Green?” His rival looked over severe with concern. 

Green looked away. “...Be careful, okay? Never know what those ghost-type Pokemon are in for.” 

Red resumed his gentle smile. “I think you read one too many of those stories. It’ll be alright, I’ll have my team with me if things go awry. I promise.” When he sees his promise has not soothed the other young man, Red reaches a hand over and takes Green’s closest hand in a soft grip. “I  _ promise  _ Green. You can hold me to it.” 

Green finally smiled back at Red again. “Alright, I will. A promise’s a promise. Don’t you forget!” He laughed, feeling some sort of a weight lift. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope this fulfills even a fraction of your expectations, dear gift receiver! It was a lot of fun to write but a lot of work to figure out as well! I also didn't chapter it as I originally intended so that the 'ambience' created wouldn't have time to dissipate. And maybe it just makes it a nice prompt read! Whatever works you know?  
> And despite the horror in this fic, I couldn't help but have a happy ending hehe~ Enjoy!


End file.
